<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huggos~ by EclipseSolar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268648">Huggos~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar'>EclipseSolar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, I Tried, M/M, Possessive Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseSolar/pseuds/EclipseSolar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding turns into a daily thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Huggos~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a normal, dumb day. Well, that's what it started as. Nishinoya was stretching as he usually did before practice. He held out his arms in front of him. He was about to drop them when Noya was suddenly hugged by a familiar ginger.</p><p>   He looked at Hinata in confusion. "Why?" He asked. When the other arched an eyebrow, he reworded his question. "Why are you hugging me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it, but why?"</p><p>   The little decoy pulled away and smiled. "You looked like you were asking for a hug!" He cheered. Noya blushed and hugged him. Hinata grinned wide, hugging him back.</p><p>    Next day comes along. Nishinoya held out his arms for a hug, Hinata was across the gym. Surely there was no way, that he was going to run across the gym to-<br/>
Hinata was already in his arms hugging him before he could finish the thought. Noya hugged back, confused and slightly impressed. Why? How? Oh no, was he blushing?</p><p>   His face flushed even further. Noya already had a crush on his little kohai, this wasn't making it any better. The small boy running into his arms anytime he wanted him to. Man, that loving power.</p><p>   He was brought back to Earth by Hinata gently tapping his face lightly. The younger boy giggled at his confused and dazed face, poking him again until Nishinoya laughed. Noya started tickling the younger, making him burst into uncontrollable giggles, Noya laughed as well.</p><p>   "Noya-sannn!!!!" He laughed, his face was red from grinning. They'd ended up on the floor because Hinata had fallen trying to get away, but to no avail.<br/>
"Hinata! Nishinoya!" Daichi called, making the two boys stop and look at him. "Back to practice!" Noya pouted but nodded. He stood up, helping the other boy up as well, and fist-bumped him. They walked away from eachother and to their best friends. </p><p>   The next day, Nishinoya decided to test when Hinata would hug him. During a practice game where he and Hinata were on opposing teams, he made a subtle gesture for a hug. The libero watched as the decoy stared at him with a conflicted look.</p><p>   Tanaka, who was on the same team as Noya, noticed. He seemed to have completely forgotten about the game by the way he left his position within a heartbeat and walked over to him. Ryu nearly had his arms wrapped around Noya when he was suddenly pushed to the side by someone. There stood Hinata, hugging Nishinoya and glaring at Tanaka.</p><p>   The team, who had witnessed him suddenly running under the net, gaped at Hinata. Nishinoya blanked out for a moment then blushed madly and returned the hug. The ginger broke eye contact with Tanaka so he could nuzzle his face into his senpai's shoulder, humming happily.</p><p>   "HINATA!" Everyone jumped, spinning around to look at the one who shouted. Kageyama stood there glaring at the two shorties, causing the small spiker to retreat further into the libero's arms. "We're in the middle of practice, boke! Get back over here!!"</p><p>   Nishinoya dropped his arms, allowing Hinata to go free. However, the other hesitated before letting go and running sluggishly back to his side of the net. The libero blinked for a moment then helped Tanaka up, asking if he was alright.</p><p>   "I'm fine, bro!" The wing spiker replied, "Just a bit surprised is all." Nishinoya offered an apologetic smile. They bid good luck as the game resumed and went back to their respective spots.</p><p>   After their practice game, Noya heard the familiar sound of shoes squeaking behind him. He turned just in time to see Hinata running up to him, his face cheerful and red. It took a moment for the elder to realize he wasn't losing speed.<br/>
Hinata's body slammed into his, knocking the from his lungs. He felt the ginger wrap his arms around his back and grinned. He patted Hinata's head before trying to dislodge himself from the other. Noya loved the attention, he really did, but he knew he had to practice his sets. "Sho, you gotta let go of me," He said, still trying wriggling out of the other's grip.</p><p>   Shouyou blinked at the action. He pouted then tightened his hold. Oh god, Noya thought, he wasn't going to let go was he? "Noo!" Hinata whined digging his face into the smaller boy's neck. "You're comfy and warm!"</p><p>   The libero paused to process what had just been said. His face turned red from embarrassment and he began struggling again. "Shouyou! You got to let gooo! Please!" Noya pleaded. In return, the arms around him tightened into a death grip.</p><p>   Noya considered his options. He was enjoying the moment and Hinata's unwavering affection. He could also just practice setting another day. However.. he really needed the practice. He took a deep breath,</p><p>   "DAICHI! SUGA!" He exclaimed. The two third-years turned, saw the situation, then rushed over and started to unwrap Hinata's arms. The first-year realised what was happening and tightened his grip further.</p><p>   "Fuck," Daichi cursed then sighed. "Hinata, if you don't let go right now, we'll tickle you." Hinata stiffened, then his arms fell to his sides. He pouted in adorable manner that almost made Nishinoya feel bad. Key word: almost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if it seems unfinished, I started this at like 1am. Then progressed it weirdly. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>